I'm Wishing On a Star
by Of Ebon Hold
Summary: Taking place roughly 16 years after Prince Wendell's Coronation, "I'm Wishing On a Star" chronicles the journey of Michael Lewis, Virginia and Wolf's only child, as he unknowingly follows in his mother's footsteps.
1. Chapter 1: A Calling

Disclaimer: The characters, names, kingdoms & other things herein (Except for the plot and the use of said nouns, which are all mine :) are the property of some huge corporation that has aspirations of ruling the world. Tatzel Wurm also has aspirations of ruling the world, but he is neither huge nor a corporation (Damn).

Chapter 1: A Calling 

It was a cold, snowy December night in New York City. For those without a place to call home, it was as close to Hell as you could get without pulling a trigger or popping one too many pills. The city was dark, with everyone asleep, be it in an apartment, a high-rise suite, or under a bench in central park. It is in central park that our story takes us, amidst a row of bushes along the path.

Michael was currently asleep under said bushes, curled into a tight ball to keep warm. He moaned, dreaming of fine meats, women and warmth. A particularly sharp pang in his stomach awoke him, and he slowly sat up, looking around. After recognizing that he was not in Hawaii, surrounded by food and beautiful women, he stretched, pulling his arms behind his back until he heard a satisfying 'Crack'. Well, he thought to himself as he yawned, If I move fast, I can get to Waterside Barbecue in time for the chefs to empty the trash. There should be some choice scraps after Christmas Eve.

Rising, he pushed the branches out of his way, revealing his lean, 5'8 form. His ear-length, raven hair covered his left eye as he surveyed the path, checking that no one was about. Once he felt reasonably sure that no one was in the vicinity, he set off. Pulling his thin, patched leather jacket tighter around himself, he shuffled his way through the snow. Suddenly, a smell caught his nose. He perked up, looking around. It was an old smell, like that of an autumn morning. And for some reason, it felt like… home.

Looking around, he tried to trace the source of the smell. Against his better judgment, he stepped off the path, into the forest in the middle of Central Park. The smell was getting stronger… For some reason buried deep in his lineage, the smell was irresistible. Pushing aside the branches, he stepped into a small clearing. On the side opposite from him, he noticed a patch of air that… just didn't seem right. Still, the smell was getting stronger, so he stepped closer. Next to the patch, the smell was overpowering. Against his better judgment, he stuck a finger into the shimmering air, and was instantly sucked into a vortex.

Mirrors, mirrors and more mirrors… Mike kept crashing through them, not knowing what was happening and unable to do anything about it. After what seemed like an eternity, he fell onto the ground, free of the omnipresent reflective surfaces. Looking around, he cussed under his breath.

"Fuck," he murmured, "Where the hell am I?"

"You are in the Palace of the Queen," Came a reply from out of the shadows. Spinning around, Mike faced the beautiful, gowned woman emerging from behind a pillar.

"And we have been expecting you."

"Expecting me… what are you talking about, and who the fuck are you?" She smiled.

"I am an apprentice to the Queen, and we have been awaiting your arrival for some time." Before Mike could respond, the woman pointed a finger at him, and he froze, literally immobile.

"Ah yes, your will is strong," She cooed, walking around him, examining his fit, if somewhat thin form.

"As is your body. Well, we will have to fix that." She snapped her fingers, and Mike felt a strange tingling sensation run down his spine. He couldn't see what was happening, but he could tell he was getting shorter. After a minute, the tingling stopped. The woman smiled, apparently pleased.

"Well, do have a look at yourself my dear, I'm sure you'll be quite… surprised." She held up a hand mirror to Mike's face, and he shrieked.


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl and the Tunnel

Chapter 2: The Girl and the Tunnel

(Please note: The majority of the rest of the story will take place from Mike's perspective, except when we need to check up on the bad guys and whatnot.)

I screamed for a good ten seconds, until my breath ran out. That… That couldn't be me in the mirror! That small nose, those full, red lips, that long, smooth hair, those big, doleful blue eyes… That wasn't me! The woman stood there, her smile bordering on a smirk.

"Yes, we prefer to keep all the prisoners in the castle female, it makes breakouts that much harder. Guards! Take this girl to one of the cells in the dungeon." A pair of thugs entered the room from the hallway, grabbed me by the shoulders, and hauled me out of the chamber full of mirrors.

Ten minutes later, I lay on a grass pallet in a dark cell, with only a small, barred window letting in the morning light. I sat up, feeling stiff from the remnants of the quickly dissipating spell. Twisting my neck from side to side, I heard a satisfying 'Crack'. Feeling thoroughly stretched, I examined my new body, hoping that I hadn't gotten royally screwed over by the gowned woman.

After a few minutes, I decided that I could have done better, but I could've done a lot worse, too. My hair was only down to my neck, and my chest was only about a C Cup. I still had jeans, although now they were the skin-tight kind that you would never catch a guy wearing. I was less pleased with my shirt, which was one of those sleeveless deals that most girls in New York wore during summer. It was dark, navy blue, just like the jeans, and stopped right under my breasts, leaving my stomach exposed. My leather jacket, strangely enough, had now become a cloak, covered in varying shades of green, brown and gray. Well, it would presumably keep me warmer, so I couldn't really complain. The only part I truly couldn't stand was this ache I had in my tailbone. It didn't feel like a break in the bone, it felt… deeper than that.

Unsteadily, I stood up, my hand on the wall for support. Shakily, I made my way over to the door. Looking out the little barred window on it, I saw that there was a whole corridor of cells, most of them seemingly filled. Dejectedly, I slumped on the floor next to the doorway. I was stranded in some strange world, captured and behind bars, and I was a girl to boot. I felt like breaking down and crying, but I knew that that wouldn't help at all. I had to figure out a way to escape. Afterwards, I could get all my questions answered. Looking around the cell, I couldn't see anything that would be useful. Hearing hurried footsteps outside the door, I slowly stood up and looked out the cell window. Running down the hallway was a tall, beautiful girl. She looked to be about 18, and had long, flowing, orange-blonde hair, and a red tunic with a skirt that went down to her knees. She looked as if she were running from something… Maybe she was escaping!

Sticking an arm out of my cell, I waved it at her.

"Help! Let me out!" She slowed, than stopped right in front of my cell.

"My God, they're arresting even kids these days…" She muttered under her breath.

"Please, let me out! I'll do whatever you want!" I pleaded through the bars, tears beading in the corners of my eyes. She hesitated for a moment, looking torn.

"Oh, alright!" She said, bending over near the lock. I stood up on tip-toe, trying to see what she was doing. After about a minute, the lock clicked, and the door swung open.

"Now come on!" She hissed at me, grabbing my hand. "We need to get out of here now!" She started sprinting down the corridor, with me in tow.

We turned down a corner, with me just managing to keep on my feet. She looked left and right, and decided to go left. After about five more minutes of running, we came to a door. Pulling a key out of her pocket, She unlocked the door and ushered me through. We were in a room filled with bits and bobs, random junk that seemed to have been abandoned. In the center of the room was a pool of water that led into a grated tunnel.

Turning to me, she sized me up.

"Can you swim, girl?" She asked, with a note of condescension. Defensively, I replied,

"Of course I can! I'm not just some helpless kid!" She snorted.

"Yes, that must be why I had to break open your cell for you." I glared at her, but said nothing. I knew I would need her cooperation to get out of here.

"Alrighty sweetie, here's the plan; I'll swim under that grille, through the tunnel and out the other side. You follow me, alright?" I nodded, hoping it was as easy as it sounded. She nodded back, and dived in. Looking at the murky, light green water, I wished that I'd have just stayed asleep under my bush.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said, as I was swallowed up by the murky depths.


	3. Chapter 3: You Tell Me a Tale, I'll Spin...

Chapter 3: You Tell me a Tale, I'll Spin You a Spin

Warning: The F-Word, painful breasts, and roasted rabbit are all present in the following chapter. If any of these offend/scare you, then run like all Hell in the opposite direction, making squeaking noises as you go:o

Swimming under the grille, I made my way through the tunnel until I thought my lungs would burst. Finally, I surfaced, coughing and hacking as I spat out water. Next to me, the girl was anxiously looking through the boards of the bridge above us.

"Where are we?" I whispered, sensing that quiet was the best volume at the moment. Not looking at me, she replied

"We're in a moat that surrounds the palace grounds. Where is it… Ah! There's our ticket out of here!" She exclaimed, pointing to a horse on the nearby road.

"Um… I've never ridden a horse before…" I said, looking anxiously at the road. She looked at me incredulously for a moment, then decided I was telling the truth.

"Alright, fine. Just run when I say three, I'll lift you onto the horse, and then just clasp your hands around my waist. Simple enough?" I nodded, and gripped her hand tightly.

"Ok… One… Two… THREE!" She hissed, as we both emerged from the water like monsters from the depths. Sprinting across the grass, we reached the brown horse, which was pawing the ground anxiously. Grabbing me around the waist, the girl lifted me up onto the horse, and then swung her legs over it's back as well. Wrapping my hands around her waist, I heard the horse whinny, and we started moving at a gallop. I clutched as tight as I could to the girl's waist, hoping I wouldn't fall off. I chanced a glance backwards, watching as the grandiose structure that held my way home faded into the distance.

After an hour or so, I fell asleep, my hands still secured around her waist. I didn't know how long we rode, or how far, but when I woke up it was night. Slowly, I opened my eyes, regaining consciousness in a dark, wooded clearing. The glow of a fire caught my eye, and I rolled over to see my companion slowly rotating a spit, upon which a rabbit was roasting. Yawning, I crawled over and pulled myself into a sitting position facing her.

"Thanks, I guess… For getting me out of there." She turned to me, a glimmer of pity in her eyes.

"You're so young… I can't imagine what they wanted with you. Please, tell me all about yourself. It's about time that we got around to some introductions."

So, I told her about New York, and my life as a street urchin there. Eventually, I turned to the night when I had found the vortex, and all my experiences in the castle, up 'til the point at which she found me.

"So, let me get this straight… You're from another world, you're not really a thirteen year old girl, and the QUEEN wanted you?" I nodded, oblivious to how funny she thought this all was. Her chin shook for a second, and then she burst out into laughter, falling on her back.

"WHAT?! It's TRUE!" I yelled, kicking her leg. After a minute, she stopped laughing hard enough to sit back up.

"S-sure it is… haha… 'Mike'… hehe… If that IS your name. You look more like a 'Melody' to me." Her laughter subsiding, she pulled the rabbit off the spit. Cutting it up, she handed me a leg. I realized that I was ravenous, and dug into it, ripping bits off with my teeth. After a moment of silence, I swallowed my mouthful and asked her,

"So, I've told you about me, now you tell me about you. Who're you, and where the Hell am I?"

She looked at me for a second, as if considering how much she should tell me. Leaning back on a log, she looked up at the sky, and began to talk.

"My name is Lena. We are currently in the outer edges of the 2nd Kingdom, a fertile land filled with wild forests, wolves, farming villages and a disproportionately large population of young girls and women. The south, where we are at the moment, is ruled by Gretel the Great. The North is governed by Queen Riding Hood the Third. The castle we just escaped from… It used to be the palace of King Wendell, but several years ago it was taken over by a new Queen… The third in her line. The 4th Kingdom has since fallen into chaos, with an all-out war against all the others inevitable."

At this point, she grew silent, looking into the embers of the fire. I watched her, unsure as to what I should say. Fortunately, I didn't have to think of something. She turned to me, as if reconsidering something.

"Stand up."

"What?"

"Stand up. I want to see you do something, so I can figure out if your story is true or not."

Well, if it would convince her, it would probably be worth it. Shakily, I stood up, holding my hands out in case I should fall. She nodded.

"Good. Now, walk over to that tree over there." She pointed at an oak about five yards away. Slowly, I started walking towards it, all the while with my hands ready to stop me, should I fall. I was almost to the oak when I started to lose my balance. Waving my hands wildly, I lost control, plunging chest-first into the ground.

"FUCK!" I yelled, rolling over and clutching my throbbing breasts. With the barest hint of a smile on her face, Lena said,

"Well, I guess you WERE telling the truth, or at least about not being a girl. I guess I'll have to teach you a few things tomorrow, so that you can at least walk on your own. G'night, Melody." With that, she laid down and closed her eyes, apparently going to sleep. Silently cursing everything I could think of, I drew my cloak around me and slowly fell to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunt Begins

Chapter 4: The Hunt Begins

Back at the Queen's palace, things were not going well for the security detail. The disappearance and probable escape of Lena and Mike was quite a bungle indeed.

"You FOOLS!" Yelled the Queen, throwing pottery at the two men. "How could you let them escape?! Where were you, swigging ale in the larder?!" Hedge, the shorter of the two, piped up.

"Well, yer majesty, they were a pair o' wily vixens, tricking us into getting near the doors, and then knocked us out and stole our keys." The Queen was livid, literally speechless with rage. These two morons, Hedge the Dwarf and his crony, Cutthroat the Troll, had most likely been off getting a Fairy High from some Dwarf Moss while the two most important prisoners in the castle had escaped. Trying to keep her temper in check, the Queen, taking deep breaths, ordered

"Alright, you two nitwits, I won't turn you into a pair of toads if you go out and retrieve the prisoners. If you return to me without them in tow, then you will spend the remnants of your lives dangling above a pit of ravening wolverines." Frightened, the two nodded vigorously.

"Well? What are you waiting for? GO!" She yelled, as the two unlucky guards scrambled out of her chamber. She kneaded her forehead, thinking of how much rode on the return of the prisoners. The Ice Queen from the 8th Kingdom was threatening to invade the 4th, and she couldn't be stalled forever. However, with the prisoners back in her grasp… The Queen gave a rare smile, savoring the thought of the power she would wield over all the 10 Kingdoms!

Down in the stables, Hedge and Cutthroat were ready to be off. Mounting a black horse, Cutthroat snorted at Hedge's puny attempts to mount the beast.

"Ha, you'll never get up on this thing, ye midget! You're too short!" Hedge, having a notoriously short fuse, took a swipe at Cutthroat's leg, missing by a good deal.

"Shut yer yap, trollface, or I'll cut it off for ye. Just get me up on this bloomin' beast!" Rolling his eyes, Cutthroat grabbed the dwarf's hand and pulled him up.

"Now stay on, I'm not stopping ter pick yer up if yer falls off." Giving the horse a good kick, the two stooges set off after Mike and Lena, unknowing of how long there journey would be, or that it would take them throughout all of the 9 Kingdoms.


	5. Chapter 5: Visions of the Father

Chapter 5: Visions of the Father

Be warned, this chapter contains underwear, frank body-oriented sexual language, and important plot points. If you're uncomfortable with any of that, then tough luck, no one's making you read this :p

(Chapter rated R for the above reasons)

Everything was black. Light was nonexistent. I felt scared, yet secure, for surely, no one could find me in this darkness. I could have been sitting there for seconds, hours, or even days, if it hadn't been for the figure that appeared out of the darkness. His face was shrouded in shadow and his clothes were ragged, but somehow I felt safe in his presence.

"So, you have finally arrived." He said, his voice fading in and out, like a smell on the wind. "I have known for some time now that you would arrive soon… And here you are."

"Who are you?" I asked, feeling as if my body were stone. "What do you mean, you 'knew' I would come?" Even though I couldn't see his face, I could sense he was smiling.

"This is not the time or place for me to tell you who I am. That, you will find out in time. I am here to tell you of _yourself_."

"Tell me of myself? Huh, what's there to tell? I'm just some kid thrown into all of this because of my own stupidity."

"No, you are much more than that. You will do great things, Michael – travel beneath the earth, touch the top of the world, save a lost Kingdom, and befriend the most fearsome of beasts. However, you also have many trials ahead of you. You must stick by your friends, follow your intuition, and avoid temptation, if you are to save the 10 Kingdoms." As he said all this, he began to fade back into the darkness. Desperately, I called to him.

"Wait! Can't you _please_ tell me who you are?" As he continued to fade, he replied, ever fainter,

"Go to the town of the Wishing Well… That is where your path begins. I am waiting for you at the end… My son." With that, he vanished completely into the swirling darkness. I suddenly felt a deep pit in my stomach, a deep longing. I found it hard to believe, but I had just encountered my father! After all those years of thinking I was just an accident, the product of failed contraception, I had the feeling that I was much more entwined in all this than I knew.

Suddenly, the black mists began to fade to gray, than white, as I was shaken awake by Lena.

"C'mon, Lady Sleepsalot! Dawn was a full hour ago! You can't sleep the day away, you know!" I groaned, slowly opening my eyes. There was Lena, pushing me with her foot and looking at me as if I had just committed an unforgivable crime. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, and let loose a great yawn. Returning to the fire, she stirred something in a pot that was sitting over the flames.

"Well, do come on, this pheasant won't eat itself, you know!" The smell of cooking motivated me to get up. Unsteadily, I rose to my feet, and step by step made my way over to the log on which she was sitting. Plopping myself down next to her, I rubbed my hands together, warming them by the fire. She handed me a piece of pheasant, and I dug into it greedily. Chewing slowly on her half of the bird, she watched me as I ripped pieces off with my teeth. She swallowed what she had in her mouth, and said to me,

"My, someone's hungry today. You thirsty at all? You haven't had anything to drink since we took that dip in the moat." She laughed, and I realized that she was right. I could really use some water. Nodding, I accepted the beaker from her.

"I filled it up from a stream behind those trees." She pointed to a clutch of trees across the fire from us. "This is a very fertile area. But then again, what else would you expect in the 2nd Kingdom?" I shrugged concomitantly, letting her do all the talking. Suddenly, she blanched, edging down the log away from me.

"What?" I asked, as she pinched her nostrils shut.

"You, my dear friend, smell worse than a troll who's been at war for a year. You need a bath." I scoffed. "Yeah, right. I'm not taking a bath – I hardly ever did before I came here, and I don't intend to make it a habit now." She glared at me.

"You, missy, are going to take a bath right now, even if I have to scrub you down myself." I laughed. "You're bluffing! You wouldn't do that." She grinned, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Wouldn't I?"

An hour and a half later, I sat on the bank of the stream with just my cloak wrapped around me, shivering and feeling thoroughly indignant. It had taken Lena fifteen minutes to get me to the stream, another ten to get me undressed, and one hour and five minutes to get me cleaned. Of course, I had been struggling the whole time, which would help to explain why all of this took so long. She stepped out of the stream and onto the bank, drenched from head to toe.

"Well," She said, plopping down next to me, "Now that you're nice and squeaky clean, thoroughly dried off, and generally more hygienic, it's time for you to learn how to dress yourself." I looked at the pile of clothes on the side of the bank, wishing I had my old garments back. She bent over, grabbing the pile, and placed it next to me. I looked at it, knowing that I didn't have the faintest idea how to put most of it on. She must have noticed my hesitation, because she suddenly slapped her forehead, and said,

"Of course, silly me – you've never put any of this on before, and most of it's probably completely new to you. Here, put on whatever you think you know, and I'll help you with the rest."

After 5 minutes, I had managed to get my lower body's clothing needs taken care of. The underwear had given me a bit of trouble, and I found it difficult to get my legs all the way through the jeans, but I had finally managed it. Lena nodded approvingly.

"Very good, you're a quick learner! So, can you get the rest on yourself, or do you need my help?" Reluctantly, I nodded my head, signaling that I needed help with the rest. Standing up, she grabbed the remaining clothing and told me what it was for as she put it on me.

"Alright, this is a bra. It's designed to hold your breasts up, so they don't stretch down, because that can be quite painful. You put your arms though here… Yes, that's it… and then it clips in the back. See? Easy as one-two-three." I stood there blushing, feeling very embarrassed at being talked to like a little girl going through sex ed. Hurriedly, I pulled the blue top on and attached my cloak to the back.

"Alright, so now you're dressed. Well then, I'll teach you how to walk properly, and then we can be off!" Grabbing my arm, she pulled me up off the ground. I clung to her, afraid of falling over again like the previous night.

"All right, the trick to walking in a girl's body is all about counterbalance. To even out the weight of your chest, you need to arch your back somewhat, leaning back a little as well." She showed me what she meant, and reluctantly I followed her example. To my surprise, it worked! However, it also gave me the uncomfortable feeling that I was giving anyone who cared to look a wonderful view of my cleavage. Lena clapped, complimenting me on my progress, as she packed up the little gear we had into a haversack. When everything as put away, she swung the haversack over her shoulder, and gestured to me.

"Come on, we need to leave! Who knows, the Queen has probably sent someone out to catch us!" Suitably shaken by this news, I followed her into the forest. Remembering my dream, I asked her if there was a town nearby with a Wishing Well. She paused for a moment, thinking, than snapped her fingers.

"Why yes there is, as a matter of fact! We could stock up on supplies there, and figure out our next move. No one would ever think to look for us there!" She abruptly changed direction, walking westward. I sped up my pace, not wanting to be left alone in the woods.


	6. Chapter 6: Enter Player the Third

Chapter 6: Enter Player the Third

We walked for most of the day, not saying anything to each other. We were in our own little worlds, and I had to admit that that was fine with me. I didn't really feel like talking at the moment. We had cut through the woods to find the road, and were intending to stay on it as we made our way to the town. That is, until something in the bushes moved.

Lena stopped short, and a banged into her. "Ow!" I yelped, rubbing my nose. "Why'd you do th-mmph!"

"Ssshhh." She said, gesturing to the bushes. "Can't you see that there's something there?" She pulled a dagger out of her belt, preparing to stab whatever it might be. The rustling grew more and more anxious, and Lena was about to stab when something rolled out of the shrubs. It was a girl, probably 15 years old, with stunning red hair that came down to her waist, a lavender shirt with black trim, and a blue skirt that came halfway down her thighs. On her feet, she wore socks that almost came up to her knees, and a pair of very well mad, black and white shoes. She looked up at us, as if we had just sprouted tails or something. Standing up, she sized us up.

"Well, who're you?" She asked in an Irish accent, hands on her hips. I looked at Lena, not sure if it was wise to tell anything to this mystery girl. She apparently had no such qualms however, and replied,

"I'm Lena, and this is Melody. We're travelers, hoping to get to a village not too far from here. Is there something I can do for you?" The girl winked impudently, nodding.

"Oh, there's something you can do for me, sure enough. Let me come with you!" Lena looked at her for a moment, not quite sure she had heard correctly. The girl grabbed my arm, pulling me into her embrace.

"Oh, c'mon, can't you see me and the little one get on wonderfully? Say I can stay marm, if yea please." Lena looked at her unsurely, then gave loose a chuckle.

"Oh, all right, I guess you can come with us, at least to the town." The girl yipped, and gave me a squeeze. As we continued to walk, she introduced herself as Skae, and told us a bit of what it was like growing up in the Disenchanted Forest. She said that she didn't have any parents, and relied on the forest for sustenance. She told of great exploits and daring deeds, most of which I believed to be a pack of lies. The whole time we were walking, she never let go of me, no matter how many times I tried to wriggle away. I sighed, and decided to enjoy the extra warmth she was providing.

After a few hours of walking, Skae suddenly stopped, her ears perking up, which was unusual in itself. She looked down the road behind us, and a chill visibly ran up her spine.

"What is it?" Lena inquired, not sure what Skae was doing. Skae turned to her, an unsure look in her eyes. "We're being followed. There's someone coming, and fast. We need to get off the road!" The urgency in her voice was apparently enough to convince Lena of her sincerity. Grabbing us both by the arms, she towed us onto the western side of the path, dragging us deeper into the woods. Somehow, this gave me a bad feeling…


	7. Chapter 7: Gypsys, Tramps and Thieves

Chapter 7: Gyp-sys, Tramps and Thieves

Note: "I'm Wishing On a Star" Lyrics by Jay-Z, not me.

We continued into the forest, the trees blocking out more and more of the sunlight. A mist was covering the forest floor, giving the whole place an eerie feel.

"Guys?" I said, pulling on their sleeves. "I don't like this… I'm getting a bad feeling…"

"Oh, hush your whining li'l missy, I've been through this forest loads o' times. 'tis nothing but a signal o' nightfall. And look! There be lights through the trees!" She pointed to an area where a faint, orange glow was emanating from.

"But… who would be camping here?" Lena inquired, peering at the glow. Skae looked at the fire a while longer, and then decided,

"They must be Gypsies. I haven't heard of any in these woods for nigh on sixteen years, though. Do yea want to make camp with them? There's safety in numbers, especially in these woods." Lena considered the matter for a moment, weighing the options. After a moment, she nodded.

"Alright, we'll camp with them. However, Melody, heed my advice; Gypsies are cunning, and indiscriminate in who they trick. They're also easily offended, so accept whatever they give you and do whatever they ask." Before she could say any more, a pair of men, clad in patched-together clothes, appeared through the trees. They were obviously gypsies, given their long hair and hunting knives.

"Come, you must be weary. Spend the night with us, it is not safe to be alone in these woods at night, especially for young maidens like you." The shorter, stockier one gripped Skae and Lena's arms, and the taller one took mine in his grasp. I looked at my companions anxiously, not feeling at all good about this turn of events.

As we exited the trees and entered the camp, the group of gypsies around the fire stopped talking and looked at us. They seemed to be sizing us up... In a moment, their talking resumed, although they slipped glances at us now and again. Around the tiny clearing were wagons, tents, and lines of washing strung out between trees.

We sat on a log near the fire, staying close together. One of the gypsies handed us a roasted rabbit, which we slowly ate as the gypsies danced in the firelight. One of them even played the violin. A festive air surrounded the campsite, until one of the gypsies turned to us, and said,

"Come, now it your turn to sing us a song." My blood ran cold. I looked to Lena and Skae, but they seemed equally mortified. Apparently neither of them could sing either. "Ah… er… um… We don't sing." Lena replied, looking at the gypsies nervously. I watched anxiously as the gypsies exchanged glances. Hunting knives were omnipresent.

"Melody… Skae… Please tell me one of you knows a song!" Lena whispered to us. Skae shrugged, pointing at me.

"She's the one named after music, have her give it a go!" She pushed me off the log, toward the center of the group of logs. Everyone's eyes were expectantly on me now. It was too late to sit down and get one of the others up; I would have to do this myself. But I didn't know any songs! Or at least, none that would fit here. Suddenly, I heard the faint bars of a melody in my head. I didn't know where it came from, but it was the best I had. Slowly, I started singing the lines, growing more confident as I went on.

"I'm wishing on a star,

To follow where you are  
I'm wishing on a dream,

To follow what it means  
And I wish on all the rainbows

That I see  
I wish on all the people,

Who really dream  
And I'm wishing on tomorrow,

Praying it will come  
And I'm wishing on all the loving,

We've ever done."

I repeated the song a couple more times, stopping after the third and sitting back down. The gypsies were exchanging glances, and my two companions were staring at me.

"Blimey! 'Tis no wonder they named yea Melody, you're by far the best singer I ever knew!" I shrugged, not wanting to draw any more attention to myself. I heard a door creak, and looked up. One of the wagons had opened up, and an old gypsy woman was standing in the doorway. She looked at us for a moment, her eyes settling on me.

"Bring a table." She said to the two men who had escorted us into the camp. They nodded, entering another wagon and pulling one out. The old woman laid some bits and bobs on the table, and called the three of us over. The rest of the gypsies dispersed, going about their business. Gesturing to Skae, the woman said,

"I will read the red haired one first." Skae walked over to her, sitting in the empty chair next to the table. I couldn't tell what they were saying, although the woman was using some cards. Apparently, Skae didn't like what she heard, because she left the table abruptly. The woman's eyes followed her for a moment, then fell on Lena.

"You, tall one. I will see you now." Lena walked over to the table, and the fortuneteller pulled out a crystal ball. A real crystal ball! I leaned closer, trying to hear what was being said, but couldn't make anything out. Lena left the table after a little bit, looking happy, but somewhat confused. Her gaze locked on me, and the gypsy woman said,

"You, singer girl. I will read you now." I walked over to the table, settling myself on the chair. "Hold out your hand, palm up." I did as I was asked. She grasped it, following the contours that went along it.

"You have lost much, that much is obvious. However, you come from a noble line, and you will do wonderful things. Great trials await you… You will be tested many times. In the end, you will have to give up that which you cherish most." I stared at her, very unsettled. She continued, saying,

"You are very much like your mother, and yet her complete opposite. You must avoid making the errors she did, for it will cost you more than you know." I pulled my hand away, now quite freaked out.

"Lady, I'm just a kid. I don't know about this talk of great deeds or whatever. The greatest deed I've ever done was stomaching left-over KFC." With that, I got up and hurriedly walked over to where Lena and Skae were waiting. They looked at me curiously.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said, before they could ask. I moved between them, resting my head on Lena's shoulder. Quickly, I fell asleep, and they soon followed.

I awoke the next day, the ache in my tailbone rousing me. I groaned, wishing I had stayed asleep longer. It seemed like this new body of mine needed more rest then my old one. I slowly opened my eyes, and a horrifying sight greeted me.

Where the wagons had been last night, there were just rotting ruins, with barely any wood left on them. The tents were gone as well. These things weren't what was so horrifying, however. The part that made the scene truly gruesome was the skeletons scattered throughout the campsite.

"Lena? LENA?!" I yelled hysterically, shaking her awake. "Mmm… Melody, what is i- OH MY GOD!" She jumped up, staring frantically around the clearing. Now Skae was stirring as well.

"What're you two loonies yellin' about? Can't yea see there's people trying to sleep?" She stopped talking once she saw the bones all around us. "What in the name o' Snow White happened to 'em?" Lena bent over, examining the skeleton closest to us.

"These are old… very old. At least sixteen years, at my best guess. I'd say last night we had ghosts for hosts." I looked at her, not sure I had heard right. "Ghosts? You're kidding, right?" The look in her eyes told me she was quite serious. Walking over to the tree most of the bodies were clustered around, I noticed something.

"Hey guys, come check this out." They strode over, careful not to step on someone's bones. "Hmm… Melody, this arrow looks just about as old as these bodies. I think that I know who killed them now… It was the Huntsman." Skae looked at her blankly, as did I. She sighed, exasperated.

"The Huntsman used to control this whole forest. He would kill anyone he found squatting in it, going under the assumption that they were poaching. In this case, he was probably right. Still, though…" She gazed sadly at the skulls of the victims. I looked at the arrow, deciding I would take it. Any weapon was better than none. Putting my foot against the tree, I grabbed the arrow and pulled. After a second, it started to come out a bit. I pulled harder, and it suddenly shot out into my hand. I fell backwards, landing on my already sore tailbone. I winced, rubbing my rear. Lena turned to me.

"Melody, what are you doing? Get off your backside, we're leaving this place. We should just make it to the village by dusk." She and Skae started walking away through the trees. I hurriedly pulled myself up and ran after them, depositing the arrow in Lena's haversack and taking one last glance at the gypsy camp. Somehow, I felt that I had been touched by something, something bigger than myself. Turning away from the rapidly fading campsite, I hurried along to see about getting some breakfast from Lena.


	8. Chapter 8: Introspection

Chapter 8: Introspection

As we navigated the woods, morning turning to afternoon, I started to really examine the path my life had taken. In the course of mere days, I had been transported to another world, transformed into a young girl, escaped from a castle, slept on the same ground where people had been murdered, and gained two new friends – things I had never had before. Living in New York, it had been all about surviving. Making friends meant becoming vulnerable, and vulnerable was an invitation for a stab in the back. Here, though… I was dependant on Lena and Skae whether I liked it or not. And I definitely didn't like it.

And then there was the matter of my new identity… I was no longer Michael, that was for sure. Although, maybe that wasn't a bad thing… Michael was a poor hobo, living on the street, always thinking that his existence was just an accident. Melody, on the other hand, while unsure and vulnerable, knew that her life had a purpose. Of course, I chafed when referred to as a girl, and I was quite sure that it would lead to trouble later on, but it couldn't be avoided. I was stuck this way, like it or not, and I'd have to make the best of it without sacrificing my integrity.

Lena and Skae… It was in their hands that my well being rested, and although I was sure that Lena believed my story about my lost masculinity, I doubted that she believed the notion of my being from another world. Skae knew nothing, and I wasn't in a rush to tell her. I still didn't feel that she was deserving of my trust. She seemed nice enough, but certainly wasn't telling the whole truth about herself. Lena, on the other hand, I felt I could trust, although she hadn't talked too much about herself.

To compound my problems, there was the matter of the Queen. What did she want with me? I was just a kid from New York! Surely I couldn't be of any use to her. However, there remained the dream I had had. According to my father, if that was indeed the man's identity, I was more involved in this than I could possibly fathom. Maybe the Queen wanted me to prevent me from unlocking some power that could destroy her. Or maybe she saw in me a potential rival, a threat that needed to be cut off at the root, before it had time to bud and flourish. Maybe she knew something of the future that I didn't…

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. All this mystery, speculation, assumption and interpolation… It was giving me a headache. I looked up, where in front of me Skae and Lena were talking in congenial tones, apparently talking about what they knew of the village we were heading to. I remembered what my father had said… _Your path begins at the town of the Wishing Well_. And he had said something else… that I would find him at the end of my path. I felt my heart ache at the thought of it. I wanted so much to know about my origins now… It was like you had been missing something for so long that you never even knew you had missed it in the first place. And now, to have that feeling reawakened… It was quite a bit to deal with.

And, of course, there was the business of my tailbone. For some reason, ever since I had arrived in this crazy place, it had been aching. I couldn't figure it out. Some times, like at night, it ached more than others. Absentmindedly I rubbed it, trying to ease it for a little while, but even that proved to be a futile remedy. Maybe I would tell Lena about it, she might know what was causing it… Perhaps it was something all girls felt.

I turned my mind away from such matters, instead snapping out of my reverie and hurrying to join my companions. I had finished my bacon sandwich ages ago, and it was at least one o'clock in the afternoon…


	9. Chapter 9: Shapes in the Shadows

Chapter 9: Shapes in the Shadows

The sun was setting as we emerged from the woods. We had been trekking nonstop since leaving the gypsy camp, and I was looking forward to just collapsing on a warm bed.

"Oh, you guys'll love Little Lamb Town! It's supposed to have the best food in the whole of the Nine Kingdoms, it has a wonderful little inn…" Lena continued along in this vein as we entered the village's main square. She looked up, still talking, and stopped dead.

"What?" I asked, turning to look where she was staring at. The sight that greeted me wasn't what I would have hoped for. All around us were old, burned-out buildings.

"I… I don't understand… What happened?" Lena said disbelievingly, falling to her knees. "I… I came here, when I was a little girl… It was fine then!" While Lena sat on the ground, staring at the scene disbelievingly, Skae bent down and picked up a handful of ashes, examining them carefully.

"Well Lena, hate to break it to yea, but this place burned doon an age ago. Longer than this wee lass's been around, I'd say." She said, gesturing to me. I wasn't listening, too wrapped up in the destruction all around me. What could have done this? I'd never seen such devastation. In some places, there weren't even the remains of the buildings, just a scarred outline on the earth where they had been.

"C'mon, Lena… We need to find someplace to sleep…" I said, pulling her to her feet. "Yeah… Someplace to sleep…" She echoed my words, still staring at the remains of a place she had clearly cherished.

An hour later, we had settled ourselves into the hay of a barn that had a relatively small amount of fire damage. Lena and Skae were jointly making dinner, discussing what could have possibly happened to the town. Their theories ranged from Dragons to forest fires to arson. I sat a ways away from them, watching the moon through the barn's broken rafters.

There was something about the moon that I loved… I had loved it for as long as I could remember. Something about its round shape, it's pearly glow… It entranced me. Slowly, I fell asleep, watching the moon…

I was awakened by a crackling, hissing sound. Slowly, I opened my eyes, peering throughout the darkness around me. I couldn't see anything out of place, but I could smell something… Smoke!

"Lena! Skae! Wake up!" I screamed, jumping to my feet. Now that I had a better view, I could see a blue flicker coming from a field of corn nearby.

Within minutes, Skae and Lena were up with me on the roof, watching the field burn. The strange part of it was that the fire didn't seem to be catching. Only portions of the field were burning in the blue flames.

"I don't understand this…" Lena murmured, biting her lip. "The only beings capable of manipulating flames like this were the Dragons of old, and the last Dragon recorded was the one whose bones were used by the Dwarves of Dragon Mountain to fashion the peak's entrance. Even the queen can't manipulate the elements to this extent." She stopped talking, squinting at the field.

"Strange… The patterns of the flames… They look like letters! You two, come with me!" She slipped back down into the barn, Skae and myself close behind, wondering what was going on. Upon reaching the bottom, she gestured for us to follow her out of the barn, and we did so, still in the dark as to what this was all about. She stopped in the village commons, next to the Wishing Well's remnants.

"Now, I need you two to lower me in on that rope. No questions, just do it!" Skae opened her mouth to say something, but apparently thought better of it. Both of us gripped the rope as she tied it around her waist and climbed over the top, and into the well's murky depths. It was a great strain, lowering her in, and my arms were tiring very quickly. Thankfully, we heard a dull _splash_, meaning that she had hit the bottom. The rope went slack, and I could hear the sound of Lena moving about down in the darkness.

"What'd yea think she saw in that corn field, eh?" Skae whispered to me, making sure that Lena didn't hear.

"I don't know, but she'd better have a good explanation when she comes up!" I hissed back. Suddenly, the rope tightened again.

"Melody! Skae! Pull me back up, I've got what I was looking for!" She yelled up at us. Groaning, we started pulling at the rope, making meager progress. It was much harder to pull someone out of a well than it was to lower them into it.

"Blimey, Lena… Oomph… I wish yea were lighter! If yea… Arrgh… Weighed as much as a cat… This'd be… a lot easier!" Skae panted, a vein on her forehead standing out.

"Skae, you idiot! This is a Wishing Well, do you have any idea what you're sayi-" Lena's voice abruptly stopped, and the weight on the rope was lightened considerably. We easily pulled it the rest of the way up, anxious as to what had happened to Lena. When the end of the rope finally appeared, attached to it was a wet, blonde tabby cat with a circlet of metal in her mouth.

"Lena?!" I asked incredulously, untying the cat from the rope and taking the small ring from her mouth and pocketing it. The cat let out a mournful mewing sound, and dropped to the ground. Skae stared for a moment, then broke into a fit of hysterics. The cat stared at her imperiously, looking about ready to use her for a scratching post. I scooped her up in the nick of time, holding her in my arms.

"Now Lena, it's not a good idea to be scratching Skae, she's just having a little fun. Don't worry, we'll give you another dip and you'll be back to normal in no time." Just then, I heard a scratching noise, and turned around. At first, all I could see was the barn and the cornfield, but then I saw something move.

It was in the barn that we had just been occupying. It was big, and I could make out the dark glimmer of scales. A long, thin tail and part of a webbed wing were caught in a beam of moonlight. Suddenly, I saw its head turn, and a reptilian eye gleamed out of the darkness at me. It chilled my blood to arctic degrees. I could tell Skae saw it too, for she had stopped laughing.

"Run?"

"Until your feet fall off, lass."

Holding Lena the cat to me, I grabbed Skae's hand and sprinted into the fields to the west, as I heard the shrill cry of the creature, declaring for all to hear that the hunt was on.


	10. Chapter 10: Over the Hills and Through t...

Chapter 10: Over the Hills and Through the Corn, to the 6th Kingdom We Go

As Skae and I fled over the grassy hills, I looked back and saw a creature on the roof of the barn take flight. To my horror, so did a number of shapes from the charred buildings. In all, it looked like there were nine creatures following us. In the distance, I could hear their shrill, keening cries.

"Skae," I panted, my breathing ragged, "Are those Dragons?" She shook her head, panting as well.

"Nay. They're too small and thin to be adults, and even the younglins are bulkier than those things!" At the bottom of the hill we had just descended was a field of corn. The two of us dodged into the tall stalks, catching our breath for a moment. Lena stuck her head out of the haversack, mewing loudly.

"Ssshhh!" I hissed, clamping my hand over her mouth. "We can't let them catch us!" I slowly let go of her mouth, and she didn't mew again, merely sticking her head back in the bag.

Skae and I watched as the creatures flew over the hill, landing in a field nearby. I could now tell that they were indeed nine distinct breeds of the same kind of creature. The first to land was long and skinny, and a deep shade of blue. It had a tassel of fur on its tail tip, and a patch of it on its chest. It looked like the one I had seen in the barn. Following soon after it was a sand colored one, easily the smallest, just barely larger than a wolf. Its toes were long and thin, with webs going between them Next was a red one, the largest yet with outlandishly gigantic claws, a spike on its nose, and sharp, daggerlike teeth. Landing next to it was the largest of the group (Elephant size), a brown reptile with skin that looked as if it was made out of rock. It made a crackling sound as it came down, and when it scratched itself, gravel fell to the ground. The strangest by far was the one to descend next. The creature appeared to be constantly shifting colors, fading in and out of visibility. I had trouble gaging its size, but it seemed to be right in the middle of the scale. Looking at its eyes, which were always visible, I could see a certain glimmer that suggested it was powerfully cunning. Next was a purple, serpentine one that looked to be more of a snake with wings and limbs than a dragon, or whatever these things were. I could see that it had two long fangs. The last three were some of the most intriguing. First was a pure white one, with icicle-like protrusions sticking from its body. Its skin was clear, and I could see its organs moving beneath its transparent scales. The next, at the size of a rhinoceros, looked like it was made of a multitude of metallic ores, and seemed to have molten metal running along the course of its body. By looking at its eyes, I could tell that it was blind, although it had large webbed ears to compensate. The last one chilled me to the bone. It was black as midnight, shadows swirling around it and making it difficult to tell what its shape was. All I could discern was that on its tail tip was a black, shiny orb, and that its head was long and thin, the back adorned with large ears…

Once they were all on the ground, the shadowy one let out a long, high-pitched hiss. The rest turned to it, apparently awaiting a command. It cocked its ears, listening for something. After a moment, it let out a shrill cry that hurt my ears. It lasted for a full minute before it stopped. The creature waited, watching the cornfield. When it decided that nothing had changed, it let out another high-pitched hiss to the others and took flight. They followed, flying over the next hill. Skae let out her breath in a long _whoosh_, holding a hand to her chest.

"Ach, I doon't knoo what those beasties are a'wantin' us fer, but I'm mighty glad they didn't find us! Didjya see the size o' that big metal brute? He looked like he could swallow the both of us in a single bite, and still have room fer a cow!" I nodded, shivering slightly and thinking of the long cry of the shadowy reptile.

"Well, we'd best get away from here, 'tis not safe in the 4th Kingdom anymore. We'll make fer the west, where the coast is. Just remember to stay in the corn along the way, and we should avoid those monstrosities. You got your breath back, Melody?" I nodded, my breathing having slowed down somewhat.

"Alright then lass, stay close and follow me." Skae disappeared into the corn, and I followed her, still unable to rid myself of the chill the shadow had left behind.

(Psst! I have a secret! Pics of the Wyverns (That's what they're called) are at http: - Good luck figuring out which is which ;)) 


	11. Chapter 11: Villain Catchup

Chapter 11: Villain Catch-up

Mk, in this chapter we're rewinding a bit, to around when Melody and Co. left the path and entered the gypsy camp.

"Yew moron! Yew moved so slow last night that we missed 'em at thar campsite!" Ranted Hedge, as he berated Cutthroat for his failure to go fast enough so as to catch Lena and Melody. They had been riding the whole night, and had only arrived at the campsite at midmorning.

"Don't look at me, lardbucket! 'Twas you trying to get us to stop every five minutes 'cause you were getting horsesick!" Hedge was about to punch him, but thought better of it.

"'Ey mate, I don't know if you've thought o' this, but if we don't catch those prisoners, then the Queen'll have our guts fer garters!" Cutthroat nodded. "Aye, we can't come back without those two, and we can't desert, or we'll be even worse off when the Queen finds us!"

The two continued on in this vein for a while, unaware that they were riding right past the way the two fugitives had come.

A Wyvern entered the darkly lit room, bowing its head to its mistress. With its furtive, intelligent eyes, it took note of which mirrors were covered and which were not. This was a good way to gauge the Queen's mood, which was important if one were to survive.

"Yes, what news do you have to report?" She said quietly, her back turned to the reptile. In response, it uttered a few high-pitched hisses, jerking its head at various intervals. A small smile creased the Queen's lips.

"So, you followed their tracks through the Disenchanted Forest, but lost them at a fork in the road? Well, I have an idea of where they may end up… If I know Rapunzel, they'll head west, to the coast. Order some of your brethren to move out to the remnants of Little Lamb Town, and make sure your force is versatile. It would be wise of you not to let them slip through your claws, Kar'Chez. You know what happened to the last Wyvern that failed to complete an order."

Kar'Chez's eyes flicked to a rotting carcass in the corner of the room. It was that of a Sand Wyvern, in the last stages of decomposition. A spider skittered out of an eye socket, and then quickly disappeared into one of the skull's nostrils. Kar'Chez turned his eyes once more to the Queen, not quite afraid but at least a little uneasy. He let out a few more rasping hisses, and then exited the room as quietly as he had come.

"So… They think to elude me… These children…" The Queen turned, pulling a cloth off of a large, oval mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, on a stand, where are the fugitives in this land?" She said, rhyming her question so that the mirror would respond. Its surface shimmered briefly, and then cleared, projecting a white background. On the white background, three figures appeared. First, a tall, blonde girl, leading the way along a path. Then, a short ways behind her, a young, black-haired girl. As the third figure's face cleared, the Queen gave a satisfied sigh. It was that of a redhead, with long, flowing hair.

"So… She wasn't lost after all… Well, how fortunate. It appears I will have more royal blood available to me than I had hoped…" She watched the mirror for a moment, observing the trio's antics. The blonde the most mature of the three, leading the way and taking charge, the redhead tousling her charge's black hair occasionally, acting like a typical big sister. And the black headed girl, taking everything in but doing and saying nothing.

After a few minutes, she draped the cloth over the mirror again, and retreated into a side chamber, no doubt to work on a plan that could forestall the 8th Kingdom's aggressive maneuvering.

In the deep caves of the 9th Kingdom, the dying howls of some immense beast could be heard. In the darkest of the quicksilver mines, lay a Dragon.

She had been fearsome in her day, and what days they had been. She was ancient, older than even the Disenchanted Forest. In her prime, she had been the Matriarch of her clan, presiding over all the Dragons that dwelled within Dragon Mountain. When the dwarves had invaded, several hundreds of years ago, most of her clan had been killed, although they put up a valiant fight. However, they were fated to lose, and those that were not killed had fled to the farthest reaches of the subterranean kingdom. What was left of her noble race had been exterminated when the Metal Wyverns came, and she was the last that they had found. After a long and bloody battle, she had managed to escape, but she was fatally wounded, and she knew her time had come.

As she gave her last, dying breaths, anyone who would have stumbled upon her would have been struck by her size. She was enormous, roughly the size of a small hill, and despite her enfeebled state, was a majestic sight to behold. Even on the verge of death, she looked every inch the dangerous beast that she was. Her deep green coat of scales shone, even in the darkness of the quicksilver mine.

However, the hypothetical observer would most likely have failed to note, she was guarding something. In the chamber behind her, hidden by her vast bulk, was a pile of silver stones, upon which rested several gray objects, each about the size of a beach ball. As a shaft of light entered the tiny chamber through a long, thin hole in the ceiling, it fell on one of the objects. The object shuddered for a moment, moving ever so slightly, and then stopped. A tiny crack soon became apparent at the top, and ever so slowly, a minute claw, barely as large as a cat's, emerged.


End file.
